Aku Mencintaimu, Temari-chan
by MissYamanaka
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Temari dan Shikamaru. Hope y'all like it! Summary: Di saat semua teman Temari sedang merasakan namanya jatuh cinta, Temari malah bersikap cuek pada semua pria. Sampai seorang pria bernama Shikamaru mendekatinya dan membuat Temari tertarik. Penasaran? Cabs, langsung dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction T - Indonesia - Romance

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Temari dan Shikamaru (sedang mencoba^^)

WARNING : gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dannn masih pemula, ini cerita pertamaku lho! Yaay! (girang sendiri).

Hope you like it!

Review jangan lupa ya, awas aja kalo gak review. Kalo gak review, liat apa yang akan aku lakukan! (emang bisa apa?:v)

**Aku Mencintaimu, Temari-chan**

**CHAPTER 1**

Saat ini, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, dan Temari sedang duduk sambil bercanda ria. Sebelum mengikuti tes chunnin mereka mengobrol tentang cowo yang mereka temui di kelas.

"Gimana dengan Sai? Dia cukup menarik," kata Ino kepada para gadis.

"Ew, gantengan juga Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Memang sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sai memanggilku gorgeous!" kata Ino hampir berteriak.

"Sssst! Jangan keras – keras!" kata Tenten.

"Hah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cowo. Yang menyenangkan hanya Gaara dan Kankuro," kata Temari meminum Teh Ocha.

"Apa kau bercanda? Cowo cukup menarik, buktinya lihat saja Hyuga Neji," kata Tenten dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"K-kau menyukai N-neji?" tanya Hinata malu. Seperti biasa, Hinata memang gadis yang pemalu.

"Iya! Oh ya, btw, jangan beri tahu Neji ya!" kata Tenten. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ssst! Girls, itu Sai!" kata Ino hampir berteriak, tapi untung saja diperingati oleh Sakura.

"Hmm, yaudah aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke di kelas, bye," kata Sakura.

"Aku juga mau ke Sai dulu ya," kata Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata, boleh kan aku pergi dengan Neji?" tanya Tenten sedikit memaksa.

"B-boleh kok," kata Hinata.

"Hmm, dasar gadis – gadis aneh," kata Temari acuh tak acuh. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"A-aku... mau menemui Naruto," kata Hinata.

"Hmm, kau sama saja," kata Temari, lalu melihat Hinata juga pergi.

"Ujian kali ini susah sekali," kata Sakura sambil merapikan perlengkapannya.

"Kau kan memang bodoh dari awal," kata Ino enteng.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" geram Sakura. Ino pun juga mulai menyerangnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kerjaannya berantem mulu sih, kayak gue sama Sasuke dong," kata Naruto merangkul Sasuke, tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak ingin.

"Ya, karena kan kalian pernah melakukan first kiss, benar?" tanya Ino. Seketika wajah Naruto dan Sasuke memerah, lalu mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMBAHAS SOAL ITU?!" teriak Sakura lalu memukul Ino.

"DASAR KAU YA!" Ino pun membalas Sakura.

"Hei."

"SAI – KUN!" Ino langsung memeluk Sai.

"Hmm, dasar Ino. Perkelahian kita belum kelar!" teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang," kata Sasuke menggendong tasnya di punggungnya.

"SASUKE – KUN, TUNGGU!" dengan cepat Sakura membereskan perlengkapannya lalu pergi.

"Mmm... Tenten, pulang bareng?" tanya Neji.

"Pasti!" dengan senang hati Tenten mengikuti Neji.

"Hei, Neji aku pulang bareng Hinata-chan ya!" teriak Naruto.

"Enak saja kau ini, sampai menyentuhnya, lihat saja apa yang aku perbuat terhadapmu!" kata Neji galak.

"Heh, galak sekali dia. Ayo Hinata-chan, mari pulang!" kata Naruto.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"Tenang saja, biar nanti aku yang hadapi Neji," kata Naruto disambut anggukan dari Hinata.

"Hmm, seperti biasa, aku pulang sendiri lagi," kata Temari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas.

"Hai, Gadis merepotkan!"

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Temari sebal. "Lagipula aku tidak merepotkan!"

"Di sini!"

"Shikamaru?" kata Temari melihat Shikamaru di balik pohon.

"Pulang sendiri lagi ya?" katanya menggoda Temari. "Kasihan sekali."

"Diam kau ya!" kata Temari memukul Shikamaru. Tapi sia – sia saja, itu kage bunshin.

"Ah, maumu apa sih?" tanya Temari kesal.

"Baiklah, kau akan ku antar pulang, gadis merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa memangnya?" kata Temari membuang muka.

"Hei, tidak baik gadis jalan sendiri di tempat sepi begini," kata Shikamaru mulai melangkah.

"Hah, apa pedulimu?" tanya Temari tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau ini memang benar – benar merepotkan ya," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku merepotkan?!" kata Temari lalu berjalan.

"Hmm, ada ada saja," kata Shikamaru mulai berjalan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling diam, hanya angin yang menemani kekosongan mereka.

"Jadi... kau ujian Chunnin?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya," kata Temari tak tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Shikamaru menengok kea rah Temari sebentar.

"Tidak, hanya merasa sangat lama berjalan ke rumah jika bersamamu," kata Temari dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Heh, ya sebenarnya aku juga malas mengantarmu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan aku saja, sudah ku bilang apa pedulimu?!" bentak Temari kesal.

Shikamaru terdiam. Lagi – lagi angin hanya mengisi kekosongan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Well, sepertinya aku mengantarmu hanya sampai sini saja," kata Shikamaru.

"Oke, by the way, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku," kata Temari tersenyum simpul.

"Temari..."

"Hm?"

"Ano... gak jadi," kata Shikamaru, menggeleng perlahan.

"Well, aku masuk dulu," kata Temari.

"Iya, bye Nona merepotkan," kata Shikamaru masih jail.

"Terserah kau saja, dasar keras kepala," kata Temari berjalan, dan mulai hilang.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Okee, cerita berlanjut di chapter 2. Emang rada gak jelas ya, tapi review kalian dibutuhkan untuk chapter 2! Maklum, masih pemula. ARIGATOU~


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction T - Indonesia - Romance

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (pastinyaaa!)

Pair : Temari dan Shikamaru (doain ya!) (masih dalam proses mencoba)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (girangnya masih membekas dari chapter 1 *dicubit*)

Hope y'all like it!

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW~! Habis baca langsung review, kay? ARIGATOU^^ Selamat membaca!

**-ooo-**

**Aku Mencintaimu, Temari-chan**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Temari, kau sudah pulang rupanya," Kankuro menyapanya di pintu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak apa - apa," kata Kankuro mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Cepat, katakan padaku. Ada apa?" Temari mulai risih dengan adanya Kankuro di belakangnya.

"Baik, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Kankuro.

"Teman. Kenapa, kau cemburu?" tanya Temari menggoda Kankuro.

"Tidak, ya sebagai seorang saudaramu aku pantas kan menanyakan hal tersebut?" tanya Kankuro, lalu berhenti melangkah. "Well, baguslah kalau tidak terjadi apa - apa denganmu dan Shikamaru."

"Hah, mana mungkin aku menyukainya?" kata Temari geli sendiri.

"Yakinkah?" kata Kankuro dengan nada menantang.

"Ya... yakinlah," kata Temari lalu membuang muka. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang ke rumah. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam - macam."

Lalu, bayangan Temari pun mulai hilang.

**-ooo-**

"TEMARI!"

"Siapa coba," kata Temari risih.

"Ini aku, Shikamaru Nara," kata Shikamaru turun dari pohon.

"Ada apa, pria keras kepala?" kata Temari cuek.

"Hah, kau ini masih saja marah," kata Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, siapa yang tak sebal dibilang wanita merepotkan?!" kata Temari teriak sebal.

"Yah, maaf deh," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Temari lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

**-ooo-**

Saat ini, Temari sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa. Ia sudah lama tidak diberikan misi penyelamatan oleh Kazekage. Ia pun berkeliling, siapa tau ada hal yang menarik.

"Wah, apa itu? Sepertinya ada pertempuran! Intip ah," kata Temari dari balik semak - semak.

"Tayuya, ke mana kau membawa Sasuke pergi?!"

"Enak saja kau ini, kau tidak akan bisa menghalangi kemauan Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan kami!"

"Hah? Shikamaru? Sedang melawan siapa dia? Hah? Itu bukannya anak buah Orochimaru?" kata Temari dalam hati.

"Jutsumu tidak berhasil padaku! Rasakan ini!"

"Haduh dasar pria keras kepala, dia akan terbunuh kalau seperti itu!" dengan sigap, Temari keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan menyerang Tayuya.

"Temari?" Shikamaru kaget. "Awas, dia bisa memberi ilusi genjutsu pada siapa saja yang mendengar suara suling ditangannya itu."

"Tenang saja. Lihat ini, pria keras kepala," Temari mulai mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk menyerang Tayuya. Seketika, Tayuya pun meninggal karena tertimpa pohon yang tertebang.

"Bagaimana?" kata Temari dengan nada meledek Shikamaru.

"Wow, kau hebat," kata Shikamaru. "Tapi, tadi aku hampir membunuhnya terlebih dahulu."

"Apa katamu? Membunuhnya? Justru kau yang mau terbunuh, dasar pria keras kepala." kata Temari.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah membantu," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Jadi tujuanmu mengejar Sasuke, huh?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, tapi misiku telah gagal. Aku tak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan pengejaran Sasuke ini. Lebih baik, aku melihat teman - temanku yang lain. Sepertinya mereka terluka. Tapi kuharap, teman - temanku dalam keadaan baik semua," kata Shikamaru. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Ya, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah berbaik hati mengantarku pulang. Walau ada rasa terpaksa," kata Temari dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Well, good luck. Sepertinya aku sudah selesai membantumu." Shikamaru pun mulai bergegas mencari teman - temannya yang lain.

"Kok aku jadi senang gini sih? Ah, lupakan! Mungkin aku senang karena dapat pekerjaan hasil iseng berkelilingku!" Temari membatin dalam hati.

"Atau jangan - jangan..."

"Aku menyukai Shikamaru?!"

"Ah, mana mungkin!"

Temari pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu dari pikirannya.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya bisa menulis chapter 2 - nya walaupun gak sempurna seperti biasanya Maklum, kelas 3 SMP, bentar lagi UN, jadi persiapan UN, jadi jarang nulis fanfiction *curhat time*

Yah, ceritanya kurang memuaskan Semoga chapter 3 - nya lebih memuaskan lagi *Amin*

Well, cerita akan berlanjut di chapter 3, ya! Jangan bosen baca dan review cerita ini, oke? Tunggu chapter 3 - nya. ARIGATOU!^^

(oke selesai di sini, btw buatnya selesai pas banget naruto mulai hehaheha^^ *curhat mulu az*)


	3. Chapter 3 (final)

Fiction T - Indonesia - Romance

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto (forever and ever and never ending story *digeplak readers*)

Pair : Temari dan Shikamaru (masih saja mencoba menarik perhatian pembaca dengan ShikaTema *galau ceritanya* *digeplak again*)

WARNING : gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dannn masih pemula. hihiw^^

Hope you like it, guys!

Review jangan lupa ya, awas aja kalo gak review. Kalo gak review, liat apa yang akan aku lakukan! (emang bisa apa?:v) (da aku mah apa atuh)

**-ooo-**

**Aku Mencintaimu, Temari-chan**

**CHAPTER 3 (final)**

Di pagi nan cerah, Temari sudah mulai bersiap. Tak seperti biasanya, Temari meluapkan perasaan senangnya pada semua orang yang ia temui.

"Aku ini kenapa? Jangan - jangan aku sudah gila," kata Temari. "Ah, bodoh!"

"Temari! Oi!"

"Jangan bilang..."

"Jangan bilang itu Shikamaru!"

"Lalu, kenapa kalau itu Shikamaru?" batin Temari lalu menghampiri Shikamaru yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Temari membalasnya.

"Wah, tak biasanya ya, kau senang seperti ini. Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan gaya pemalasnya.

"Tidak," kata Temari masih tersenyum.

"Jangan - jangan, kau senang ya karena aku menyapamu? Hah, tak disangka," kata Shikamaru. "Ckckck."

"T-tidak, pede sekali kau ini," kata Temari membuang muka.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau tak mau mengaku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," kata Shikamaru mulai berlari.

"Hei, kenapa kau berlari?!" Temari heran dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"He? Choji! Apa yang terjadi?!" Temari panik.

"SHIKAMARU MENGAMBIL KERIPIK KENTANG TERAKHIRKU!" teriak Choji marah. Mukanya merah seperti udang rebus, amukkannya seperti banteng yang melihat warna merah.

"Huh, kau ini. Aku kira ada sesuatu!" Temari langsung mengelus dadanya, meredakan kepanikkannya.

"Memangnya kau kira Shikamaru kenapa, he?" Choji heran melihat kepanikkan Temari yang sangat parah.

"Tidak. Tidak kenapa - kenapa," Temari berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikkannya.

"Baiklah, ke mana Shikamaru pergi?" Choji mulai melihat ke segala arah.

"Ke sana," tunjuk Temari.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu ya, Temari!" Choji pun pamit dan langsung berlari lagi.

"Duh, kenapa aku tadi panik?! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!" batin Temari, heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Gak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta?! HAH TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Temari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat - kuat, berusaha agar pikiran itu lenyap.

**-ooo-**

"Ampun Choji, ma-maafkan aku!" kata Shikamaru seram melihat amukkan temannya itu.

"APAKAH KAU TAU? SESUNGGUHNYA KERIPIK KENTANG TERAKHIR ADALAH KERIPIK KENTANG YANG PALING ISTIMEWA! RASANYA JAUH LEBIH NIKMAT!" Choji meluapkan amarahnya pada Shikamaru.

"Baik, begini saja. Aku akan memberimu keripik kentang setiap hari, asalkan..." kata Shikamaru misterius dan serius. Mata chouji berbinar-binar, sekaligus heran akan tingkah temannya itu.

"Sini! Biar aku beri tau sesuatu!" Shikamaru pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Choji, lalu berbisik padanya.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan! Tapi janji ya, setiap hari kau memberiku keripik kentang?!" kata Choji serius, sekaligus senang.

"Iya, selama rencana ini berhasil ya!" kata Shikamaru, lalu menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu.

**-ooo-**

Akhir - akhir ini, Temari sudah menganggap Shikamaru layaknya seorang sahabat. Temari senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Shikamaru. Menjahili orang, menatap langit senja, sampai makan bersama di Ichiraku. Semua waktunya habis terbuang oleh misi dan... ya bermain bersama Shikamaru.

Sampai suatu ketika...

Temari tau kalau ternyata...

Shikamaru tidak menyukai wanita.

Ya, itu sih hanya perkiraannya.

Tapi, sungguh. Temari mengira kalau selama ini Shikamaru lebih tertarik pada pria. Lebih tepatnya tertarik dengan Choji.

"Benar selama ini dugaanku," Temari berkata dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, Temari. Hari ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Choji."

"Maaf ya Temari, Choji hari ini mengajakku makan kimchi. Maaf ya kau tidak bisa bergabung!"

"Haduh, Temari. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Aku dan Choji tidak mungkin terpisahkan!"

Ya, itu beberapa kalimat yang dikatakan Shikamaru kepada Temari. Jadi, Temari menyimpulkan bahwa kenyataannya Shikamaru menyukai Choji.

"Apakah aku harus menjauhi mereka?!"

"Tapi... mereka sahabatku."

"TAPI, SIFAT MEREKA MENGGELIKAN!"

"Oke, aku akan menjauhi mereka, aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan orang - orang seperti Shikamaru! Menggelikan," sejak saat itu, Temari memutuskan untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Shikamaru. Mulai detik ini.

**-ooo-**

"Besok 14 Februari. Hm, Valentine," Temari melihat selebaran yang diberikan Kazekage kemarin. Rencananya, Desa Suna dan Konoha akan mengadakan pesta Valentine bersamaan.

"Jadi, kau sudah melihat selebaran dari Kazekage?" Gaara bertanya pada Temari.

"Ya, kau mau datang?" tanya Temari. Kali ini, pandangannya beralih ke arah Gaara.

"Gak, aku lebih baik di desa saja," kata Gaara, lalu pergi.

"Kenapa kau Temari?" Kankuro tiba - tiba saja muncul.

"Hmm, bingung. Pengen ke pesta Valentine, tapi sama siapa?" Temari gusar.

"Kenapa gak sama Shikamaru?" mendengar hal itu, Temari langsung mual. Temari langsung membayangkan Shikamaru pergi dengan Choji ke pesta Valentine sebagai sepasang kekasih. Menggelikan.

"Ano... Bukankah kau tak membolehkanku?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, kalau sebagai teman sih tak apa, asal kau jangan macam - macam saja dengannya!" kata Kankuro duduk di samping Temari.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik menjauh," kata Temari meletakkan selebaran kertas itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta dengan Shikamaru?" sontak saja, Temari mual. Menjadi kekasih orang yang menyukai pria? Tidak mungkin!

Akhirnya, Temari lebih baik menjauh dari Kankuro, sebelum rasa mualnya semakin menjadi - jadi.

"Berpacaran dengan seseorang yang menyukai pria?! Mustahil!" batin Temari, jijik dengan apa yang dikatakan Kankuro.

**-ooo-**

Hari H pun terjadi. Temari sudah siap dengan gaun hitamnya yang cantik di tubuhnya.

"Kau jadi pergi?" tanya Kankuro.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak pergi?" Temari merapikan gaunnya.

"Tidak," kata Kankuro santai.

"Hah, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Temari antusias. Kankuro terdiam.

"Jangan - jangan..."

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENEMANIMU YA?!" langsung saja Temari tergelak karena Kankuro terlihat menyerah.

"Sudah sana, kalau mau berangkat cepat saja!" Kankuro mengusir Temari yang masih tergelak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan telat pulang ke rumah. Aku berjanji," kata Temari. Kankuro mengangguk.

**-ooo-**

Sampai di Konohagakure.

"Temari - chan!" Sakura dan Ino berlari ke arah Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Sudah ku bilang, pasti dia pergi dengan Kankuro," kata Sakura gemas.

"Apa sih? Tentu saja Temari pergi dengan Gaara!" kata Ino pada Sakura.

"A-aku pergi sendiri," kali ini, Temari merasa gugup.

"Temari - chan? Kenapa?" Sakura melihat Temari dengan iba.

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Temari, memasang _fake smile._

Temari pun sampai di aula di desa Konoha.

Tiba - tiba saja...

Sebuah spanduk terpampang jelas di hadapan Temari.

Tulisannya:

"TEMARI, DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Hah?" Temari bingung.

Yang mengagetkan Temari lagi, ketika di samping spanduk itu, terlihat sosok pria. Sosok yang dia kira menyukai Choji.

Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Ja... jadi?" Temari tak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Shikamaru mendekati Temari.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" orang - orang yang melihat kejadian ini langsung berteriak histeris.

"Tunggu dulu!" seketika semua orang langsung terdiam.

"B-bukankah, kau menyukai Choji?" Temari secara tidak sengaja menanyakan hal konyol itu.

"Aku? Menyukai Choji? Kau ini ada - ada saja!" Shikamaru langsung tertawa.

"Serius! Kau menginap di rumahnya, kau makan bersama dengannya, dan kau bilang, k-kau tidak akan terpisahkan dengan Choji!" Temari bingung dengan semua ini.

"Ya, aku tidak dapat terpisahkan karena Choji sahabatku!" saat Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu, Choji muncul di belakang Shikamaru dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Hai," kata Choji melambaikan tangan. "Kau ini, yang benar saja. Aku ini masih normal!"

"M-maaf," kata Temari. Pipinya merona merah.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"He?" Temari masih _shock._

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Dalam sekejap, Temari langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi," kata Temari.

Shikamaru melepas pelukan itu, dan berbalik menghadap Temari. "Gak akan pernah."

"Dan kau jangan sampai suka dengan pria!" kata Temari memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari - chan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru - kun."

"CIEEE!" seketika, pesta pun langsung di mulai dengan meriah.

**-ooo-**

"Kau mau pulang, Temari - chan?"

"Mmm, sebaiknya gimana?" tanya Temari.

"Hah, kau ini. Kau kan tau aku tidak suka menebak - nebak," kata Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya.

"Kita melihat senja yuk!" kata Temari.

"He? Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, untuk sehari ini saja, jangan malas dulu. Habis menatap langit senja, baru kita makan di Ichiraku. Gimana?" tanya Temari.

"Hah," kata Shikamaru lelah.

"Ah, kau ini, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali," kata Temari. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Sampai berjumpa besok..."

"Siapa bilang mau pulang? Ayo kita menatap senja! Di mana? Di bukit? Ayo!" tanpa diberi aba - aba, Shikamaru langsung menggendong Temari.

"Shikamaru - kun! Lepaskan aku!" Temari memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru, agar dia melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari - chan."

**THE END**

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana? Ceritanya bagus gak? Semoga kalian suka. Curhat dikit nih, ini buatnya pas film Naruto udah selesai di tonton buat episode hari ini. Hehe. Ini kepanjangan ya? Ya, untuk end nya aku bonusin cerita yang panjangan. I hope y'all like it! Oh ya jangan lupa, review selalu untuk author. Besok enaknya pair apa ya? Any request? Review! Kasih aku saran yang membangun, sama kalian juga boleh request buat aku nge - pair siapa! Well, ARIGATOU!^^


End file.
